Norda
Summary Norda is a large fishing village located north of Tonjir It is known for its fishing and the drunk chief. It contains 341 people + 96 children, as of the last census. It is one of the few villages left in Sudbaya which still acknowledges the traditional role of a chieftain. Norda is the Hold capitol of West Peramol. Points of Interest *The Longhall *The Three fishing Guilds (from north to south - Laksvang Guild, Torskvang Guild and Hvalvang Guild) *The Palaces and Estates of the Chief , Prince Insblik , the Macjur family and the Dormen Family *West Peramol Council Office *The Leaping Trout Inn *The Brewery of Nordan Fishgut Ale *Holmfrid the Seer's hut *A small shrine to Fiskorn Buildings Starred entries indicate that the area cannot be entered or may be open, but may still be interactable. *Norda Longhall *Laksvang Guild Hall *Torskvang Guild Hall *Hvalvang Guild Hall *Glonber Palace *Insblik's Palace *Macjur Estate *Dormen Estate *West Peramol Council Office *Leaping Trout Inn *Nordan Fishgut Ale Brewery *Holmfrid's Hut *Norda Alchemist *Middle Class Bakery* *2 Lower Class Bakeries* *Blacksmith* *Nordan Books *Nordan Brickyard* *2 Bowstalls* *2 Carpentry Workshops * *Cartwright Workshop * *Chandler Workshop * *2 Tailors * *Dyer's Workshop * *Nordan Furs *Glass Workshop * *Grocery Stall * *Nordan Jewels * *Joiner's Workshop * *Locksmithy * *2 Mason Workshops * *Nordan Goods *Stable * *Ferry Boat Station * *Norda Graveyard * *30 Middle Class homes *71 Lower class homes (tall apartment clusters) *Norda Barracks NPCs Chieftain - A jolly fellow, loves to drink. He mostly spends his time drinking in the longhall and never uses his power. The Laksfang guild is sponsored by the Chieftain. The Dormen Family - The Dormen family is a relatively new family from Midbaya, one of the many wealthy families sent from Midbaya to ensure Sudbayan loyalty. As such, they aren't very popular. The family consists of Lord and Lady Dormen, their adult children Gerda Dormen , Rallah Dormen and Jiklah Dormen , and their one young boy and three young girls. The Hvalfang guild is sponsored by the Dormen Family. The Fisherman's Guildmasters - The three fishermen, as they are known, are each in charge of their seperate guilds (The Laksfang , The Torskfang and the Hvalfang). They are really friends, but they will never stop competing to see who's guild is the best. Holmfrid the Seer - A strange old man. He doesn't ever leave his hut, but is a kind man and will even make some basic potions for paying customers. Karrin Lovac - a mysterious mage woman arrived in Norda not long ago. Since arriving, she has done nothing but wait in the longhall. The Macjur Family - The Macjur Family is a wealthy family almost as old as Norda itself. It consists of Lord and Lady Macjur their adult children Borin Macjur and Dolvah Macjur , and their one young girl and three young boys. The Torskfang guild is sponsored by the Macjur Family. Prince Insblik - Nobody likes the only son of the chieftain. He is, however, really in charge while his father drinks his days away. Everyone just tends to stay out of his way. See full article. Quests Waiting for Kael Category:Villages, Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:Sudbaya Category:Game Lore